1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shaving process or method that extends the useful life of a razor blade, promotes smooth shaving and discourages the reproduction of germs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several methods for preserving razor blades have been disclosed in the past. None of them, however, include the use of alcohol products, such as ethyl alcohol, for drying out the blades in razors before coating them with oil, such as mineral oil. Nor do previous methods provide for sealing the moisture trapped by the hair, not providing a buffer (oil) for subsequent application of shaving cream.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,937 issued to Neubauer for a razor conditioner formulation including the use of oil and vitamin E. Neubauer makes a cursory reference to using ethyl alcohol and distilled water to rinse off the salts. See first paragraph of column 3. However, it differs from the present invention because the use of the water with alcohol defeats the purpose for which pure alcohol is used in the present invention, namely, to dry out the blades. If any, the disclosure in Neubauer teaches away form the invention.
Another related reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,958,394 issued to Smith for shaving compositions having qualities of pre-shave lubrication, post-shave skin conditioning and blade life extension. Again the reference discloses the use of a water alcohol “mix” that is further combined with a fiber. But does not apply the alcohol separately and subsequent to the use of water. See abstract in Smith's patent. But using the water simultaneously prevents the effective removal of the moisture that will deteriorate the blade.
Other documents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.